1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board and its manufacturing method.
2. Discussion of the Background
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-34589, a wiring board and its manufacturing method are described, where a recessed portion that opens on one side is formed and multiple pads are formed on the bottom of the recessed portion. The contents of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-34589 are incorporated herein by reference in this application.